


Christmas

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: its some kind of celebration, like Christmas, a birthday or anniversary and stiles gives malia a necklace his mother had bc she always told him to give it to a girl he loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

"Don't be such a sour-reindeer." Stiles said, laughing his ass off along with the rest of the pack as Derek ripped a bright, red ball from his nose. Stiles still didn't know how the pack had managed to convince Derek to put it on, but he was glad they were able to, none the less.  
"I'm gonna kill you, Stilinski." Derek murmured, gaining himself a glare from Malia.  
"Hey, don't threaten Stiles." Malia said, to which Derek rolled his eyes. After she had found out she was a Hale, her and Derek had become closer, although she still couldn't grasp that he would never really follow through on his threats to Stiles, or any other pack member.  
Stiles, wearing a triumphant smirk, put his hand around Malia's shoulder and pulled her closer.  
"Is it time to give the presents?" Kira asked excitedly, chewing on a cookie that Melissa had baked, sitting up from her position on Scott's couch.  
"Sure." Scott said, leaning forward to look for some presents. "Oh, here's one for Stiles."  
"Ooh, that's from me!" Kira said, taking the gift from Scott's hand and handing it to Stiles.  
Stiles hastidly opened it, revealing a CD of All Time Low's new album.  
"I thought these were sold out?" Stiles asked, oogling over his gift.  
"I bought you and me one before they were all sold out." Kira said, happy that she had found someone with simliar interests to her. He had been one of the easiest to buy a gift for.  
"Okay, I want to give my gift now." Lydia said, getting up from her seat and looking through the pile of presents for the one she bought for Malia. It wasn't very hard for her to find the gifts she bought, as they were the best wrapped.  
"Here you go, Malia!" Lydia said, a smile on her face as she handed the intricately wrapped gift to the were coyote.  
Malia, ripping the wrapping paper off unceremoniously, much to Lydia's dismay, found a fancy looking gadget. She had no idea and raised her eyebrows at Lydia, hoping for an explanation.  
"It's a brand new calculator. It will help you out with your maths." Lydia said, Malia jumping up and burying Lydia in a bear hug.  
"See, math is useless, we can just use these thingies now!" Malia said, turning to Stiles.  
"I guess I was wrong." Stiles chuckled, pulling Malia back down to him.  
After giving out the rest of the presents, the pack decided it to go outside and have a supernatural snowball fight.  
Scott raised his hand to throw a snowball at Derek, but thought better of it after recieving a glare from the former alpha.  
"Hey!" Stiles said, as Malia and Kira bought threw snowballs at him, both of them hitting every time with their enhanced skills. "You know, you could attack each other!"  
"What? No were a team." Malia said, lobbing another snowball, hitting him in the chest.  
"Hey, Scott a little help?" Stiles shouted at his best friend, who then proceded to chase after Kira with a snowball in hand.  
Stiles running up to Malia, quickly reaching to grab her arm before she could throw another one.  
"Hey, can we talk in private for a minute?" Stiles asked, dragging her into a hidden corner.  
"What is it? I didn't hurt you did I?" Malia asked, worried.  
"What? No, it's not that. I just wanted to give you your present." Stiles said, a nervous smile on his face.  
"Oh, I thought you forgot." Malia said, having been sad that Stiles hadn't given her a present like the others.  
"I'd never forgot you." Stiles said, taking the box containing her present out of his pocket.  
He gave the box to Malia, looking at her expacatnely as she opened it, her face revealing no emotions.  
"A necklace?" Malia asked, looking at Stiles with a look of affection in her eyes.  
"Yeah, it used to be my moms." Stiles said, licking his lips nervously. "Do you like it?"  
Instead of answering, Malia pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to drop the present.  
"I love it." Malia whispered into his lips.  
"I love you." Stiles whispered back, uttering the words for the first time.  
"I love you too, Stiles." Malia said, giggling.  
"Can I put it on you?" Stiles asked, taking the necklace from her hand as she nodded. She turned around as he pushed her hair to one side, placing the necklace on her neck and locking the clasp.  
Malia held the necklace in her hand, which looked like a plain, silver heart from the front. She turned it around in her hand, only now noticing the engraving written across the back.  
"Ms Stilinski?" Malia asked, feeling slightly unworthy of the necklace, knowing how much Stiles loved his mother.  
"My mom always told me to give it to someone I loved, someone I could see myself marrying." Stiles said, wiping a tear away from Malia's eye.  
"This is the best gift." Malia said, a couple more tears falling from her eyes, tears also pooling into Stiles' eyes now too.  
"Come on, were gonna miss the rest of the fight." Stiles said, holding out his hand for Malia.  
"Okay, but this time were a team." Malia said, taking his hand and running with him back into the snowball fight.


End file.
